


I Am Your Comfort And You Are Mine

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, don't get cavities, don't we all, kylo probably needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren resigns himself to enjoying the time they have left before he must report to Snoke.  Hux may have a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Comfort And You Are Mine

_“So how do we outsmart the last suitor?”_

 

***

 

“Ren, do you understand what it is you’re asking me?”

 

They had ended up in bed together anyway.  He hadn’t meant for it to happen.  Time was running away from them now but Hux would not be satisfied-- would not even let him speak-- until he’d had his fill of Kylo’s feverish mouth.

 

They lay entangled on top of the sheets; Hux dressed in the loose pants and sleeveless shirt he wore to bed and Kylo in nothing at all because the clothes he’d left the medbay in had been frankly unfortunate.  He needed to get back to his quarters at some point tonight… today.

 

And _did_ he understand what he was asking Hux?  He thought he did.

 

“I know what I want, Brell.”

 

Hux made a noncommittal noise and resumed tracing the lines of Kylo’s nose with his forefinger, leaving the knight abashed at how much he was enjoying it.

 

“Your… proclivities… are so strange.”

 

“Why?  Who decided it was acceptable to wax poetic about a pair of pretty eyes or a handsome face and not your perfect nose?”

 

“Brell, you’re embarrassing me.”  He tried not to smile and failed miserably.

 

“Am I?  Does it shame you to know that I’ve pleasured myself to the thought of that prodigious nose nuzzling mine while we enjoy a slow fuck?”

 

Kylo buried his face in Hux’s chest to hide his burning cheeks.  The General’s bark of a laugh rumbled against him.

 

“ _Nymminill_ , that may be the tamest of all the fantasies you inspire in me,” Hux murmured against the top of his head.

 

Kylo inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar smell that he’d missed those long weeks he’d let his stupid pride keep them apart.

 

“I owe you another lesson,” Kylo said as he kissed the base of his throat

 

“Yes.  Later.”

 

_There might not be a later._

 

He couldn’t say that, though.  Any truth to it would be overshadowed by the cruelty of the statement.

 

“Did you really learn the story of Vvinri-Ilor from the library banks?  That’s remarkable.  My mother used to tell me that story as a child.  Gruesome thing to entertain a six year old with.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Kylo confessed.  “Why didn’t they just run?”

 

“Where to?  Halla’s empire was vast.  A prince of the blood can’t exactly disappear.”

 

Kylo swallowed, already regretting bringing it up.  Here were thoughts he should not even be entertaining.  Hux seemed to sense that and drew him up into another kiss.  

 

_I am his comforter and he is mine._

 

“If I were asking you,” the knight began, desperate for firmer ground, “what you think I’m asking you, what would your answer be?”

 

“My answer would be that for all your experience striking terror into the hearts of the unsuspecting you are surprisingly innocent of the notion of… consequence.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”  He felt his hackles rise at the patronizing dismissal.  Hux must have caught it in his voice because he pulled back a little to look at Kylo properly.

 

“May I touch your scar?”

 

“If you like.  It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

Hux traced the line marring the flesh with a tender fingertip, careful not to push or prod.  “I love the way it enhances your natural beauty.”

 

“You’re absurd.”

 

“Tell me what you think is going to happen when we’re summoned before Snoke.”

 

Kylo had spent a lot of time thinking about this.  He would be punished but that wasn’t anything new.  Certainly he’d been shamed enough by the events that no further punishment was necessary as incentive but he wasn’t stupid.  It would hurt but it would make him stronger.  Hux on the other hand…

 

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.  “You’re too important to the First Order to demote, but--”

 

“Oh, Ren…  I’ll be lucky to come away with my life, don’t you see that?”

 

“Don’t say that,” Kylo snapped, unable to help himself.  “Of course you won’t be killed.”

 

“Maybe not right away but there will certainly be a demotion if I’m not stripped of my rank altogether.  Most likely I’ll be forced into exile on some far flung planet and you and I will never see each other again.”

 

“Please don’t say that.”  He felt a hideous prickling behind his eyes and fought down a wave of revulsion; both at the future Hux envisioned for himself and the idea that he might actually cry.

 

“I’ve made my peace with it.  That’s why I need to know if you understand what you’re asking.”

 

“Brell, I would never let that happen.”

 

Hux’s eyes hardened.  “You will because you have extraordinary potential and you’re not going to throw it away for me.  Your duty is to the Supreme Leader.  Don’t you ever suggest you’d throw that away to protect me from my failure.”

 

 _I don’t know what Snoke would do to you if you did,_ the General thought too loudly.  The rise of panic behind it invaded the knight’s senses and he had to roll away and catch his breath, unable to face the fear in those eyes; fear for Kylo.

 

“What are we going to do?” he asked of Hux.

 

“You are going to tell me if you’re really asking me to see us through this situation together.  There’s no coming back from this, Kylo Ren.  I’ve given it a lot of thought and there are only two ways for this to end.”

 

For a moment he couldn’t decide if he were more afraid of voicing the question or hearing it asked aloud.

 

“What are they?”

 

“I’ve outlined the first scenario.  The second is trickier but strategy has always been a personal strength.”  He brought Kylo’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.  “You have to trust me now.  Tell me what I want to hear and then we can spend the rest of the night at your… lesson.”

 

“Vvinri-Ilor claimed Usivvarill in the old way, older than the Empire.”  For a moment he faltered but only a moment.  “I meant what I said.  I am your comfort and you are mine.”

 

Hux lay a hand against the side of his face; stroked his cheek with a calloused thumb.

 

  
“Then my answer is that you must leave the rest to me.  I'll fix this or die trying."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments I've gotten on this series. I'm enjoying writing it so much but I've set it in motion to come to a conclusion. The next installment will be explicit, so a warning. But after that there will be more plot. I think three more installments from this one will bring me to the end. I am so excited to work on them.
> 
> 6/8 edit: Please check out three amazing pieces that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/145576404914/i-am-your-comfort-and-you-are-mine)


End file.
